Strange Love
by EscapeCode
Summary: Nora Williams moves to Hawkins, IN. It was the end of the 1985 summer and it was her last year in high school. She meets bad boy Billy Hargrove and falls...fast. After what seems like a great few months, he starts acting strange. Angrier. Meaner. Will she get the guy she fell in love with back? Or will she lose him forever.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

My dad hugged me so tight, I could literally feel my circulation cutting off. I knew he didn't want me to go, but I really didn't have a choice. My mom, Kim had re-married and her new husband Simon worked for the government. The government transferred him to some town I had never even heard of; Hawkins, IN. So that meant that my little sister Natalie, my mom and myself went to Indiana too. My dad, Nate Williams was a hippie living in a shack on a Florida beach, so he really didn't want to leave. To be honest, I didn't blame him. I loved Florida. I would miss everything about it; the heat, the palm trees. Hell, I would even miss the humidity. My step-dad told me that Indiana would have humidity, but I knew it would not be the same.

"Now you know I am just a phone call away, Nora. You only have one year left. Then you'll be off to college, which can be anywhere you want but the University of Florida really is…" My dad started to say before I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Dad, you know I want to go to UCLA." I argued as he continued to hold onto me as I heard my mom telling Natalie she couldn't have another soda. My sister was only fourteen, but she already had a caffeine addiction. Simon had the car all packed and was now on the phone with his boss. He was never allowed to talk work while we were around. Simon was okay, he was just super quiet.

"I know. I know. I'm just going to miss you girls so much. I gave Simon an extra envelope of cash for you girls to go shopping with for school clothes. I know you have your own style though." My Dad said. We all basically lived at the beach, so flowy tops and short shorts were the style. But I heard things were different in the Midwest.

"Okay everyone we really got to get going. Nate, we will be in touch." Simon said as he shook my dad's hand. It made it easier knowing that my dad and my mom got along, including her new husband. My sister gave my dad one last hug and we all piled into my Simon's Volvo. Supposedly, all our stuff would be there when we moved in. Which still meant I had to unpack all my pictures and bedroom things.

I watched Natalie look out the window at her best friend Sophie's house and I saw a tear glisten from her eye. I reached over and squeezed her hand. She looked at me and smiled slightly. Most siblings that were four years apart didn't get along. But Natalie was my best friend. Sure, she got on my nerves sometimes, but I loved her so much. Seeing her hurt broke my heart into a million pieces. I would be fine, because I only had to worry about one year away from my friends and my home. Natalie had to start all over.

I knew my mom was happy. I knew that she loved Simon. I also knew that Simon loved her. He was good to us and his job paid more than I could even imagine. My dad didn't make much, he owned a surf shop on the beach, but it still made him nowhere near as much as Simon's job. I still wasn't even sure what Simon did for the government, but I knew he was smart. He was a scientist and they always needed him somewhere. Even though my home life was above average and not that bad, I still couldn't wait until I was off to college. Only one more year of high school and I would be on my own. Little did I know, this last year of high school would change my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

I woke up the next morning to my radio alarm clock blaring a few inches from my face. I slammed my hand on the off button and stumbled out of bed. I brushed my long black hair that went just above my lower back and pulled my bell bottom jeans on. I hooked my black bra across my B cup chest and pulled on a white tank top. I shoved on my boots and grabbed my fringed messenger bag. I really wasn't that concerned about fitting in. I was a beach girl, and everyone would know just by my tan.

I rounded the corner into the joined bathroom I had with my sister and saw her rummaging through the boxes in her room, panicked.

"Hey what's going on monkey?" I asked her, using the nickname I always called her.

"I can't find my fringed vest that dad bought me in Orlando. I really wanted to wear it today." She said still shoving through her boxes.

"Here, I will go get mine and you can use it." I said as I got up and grabbed it out of my closet. I handed it to her and she smiled sweetly.

"Thanks. I don't think I am going to like here Nora. I miss Florida already." Natalie said, trying to fight back tears. I lifted her chin and hugged her.

"I know. Me too. But let's just try to make the best of it, yeah? For mom?" I suggested. Natalie nodded and hugged me back. "Okay, let's get something to eat and go to school." I said. She nodded and wiped her face. We headed downstairs to see my mom sitting at the table, drinking coffee while my step-dad was just walking out the door.

"Morning, my beauties." My mom said without looking up from her newspaper. We both groaned and grabbed a couple of apples from the fruit bowl. "Aren't you girls going to sit down and eat?" My mom asked.

"No, we want to be on time for our first day." I said as I linked my arm with Natalie's. "Bye mom." I said while Natalie waved, her mouth full of apple. We got into my convertible and started to head towards Hawkins Middle School. I stopped the car in front of the middle school and sighed. Natalie was looking at the building like it was a prison. I couldn't say I blamed her. "Look, my building is just down the street. If you need anything, just come find me. Okay?" I said as I pulled her into a hug.

"I love you Nora." Natalie said, her pearly whites shining through. My sister and I were known beauties in our old schools. But here, we were outsiders.

"I love you too monkey. I will be here when you get out of school okay?" I said. She nodded and grabbed her bag. She was headed inside so I started to exit the cul de sac. I entered my schools parking lot and started to notice the parking spots filling up. I finally found one and just as I was going to pull into it, a blue Camaro cut me off and pulled into my spot, almost taking out the front end of my convertible. "Asshole!" I yelled as I hit my steering wheel in frustration. I see a guy with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes emerge and my heart sank. He was a gorgeous. But an asshole nonetheless. I reversed my car and parked into a spot further away. I grabbed my bag and slammed my car door. I hurried my short legs as fast as I could, my boot heels clinking on the pavement.

"Hey!" I screamed at the guy who cut me off. He didn't turn around and kept walking with a typical douche strut. "Hey dickface!" I screamed once more, but louder. Finally, he turned around looking like he was going to have to punch someone in the face but instead his expression immediately changed when he saw me. He pulled a toothpick out of his teeth and smiled.

"Well hello to you too gorgeous." He said. "You must be new to think you can talk to Billy Hargrove like that." He said with an evil smirk spread across his face.

"I'm going to assume by your smug remark that you must be Billy." I said with my arms folded in front of me.

"Yep, that'd be me." He said smiling and switching the position of his toothpick with his tongue.

"Yeah, that's great. But guess what 'Billy'? You cut me off and took my parking spot." I spat.

"You know, you look pretty damn cute when you pout. It's a good look for you." He said as he inched towards me. I didn't move, I wasn't one to back down easily. Then I noticed a few of his friends had joined in the show.

"Yeah listen up pretty boy, don't ever cut me off again." I said I shoved past him and he defensively put his hands in the air as he let out a menacing chuckle with his buddies mimicking his laughter.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it, bitch?" He rebutted. I stopped in my tracks and turned around with a calm smile on my face. "I've got three words for you, princess. Suck. My. Dick." He said as he chewed on his toothpick. I walked towards him, with his eyes following every inch of me as I got closer to him. I wrapped my hand around his neck and put my lips to his ear.

"In your dreams Hargrove." I whispered making bumps raise on his neck. Before he could respond, I kneed him in the groin and watched as he doubled over in pain. I didn't kick him hard clearly, because he was still somewhat smiling. I started to walk away, and I could hear the faint chatter behind me.

"Dude, who is that chick?" one of Billy's friends asked out loud. Billy re-grouped and stood. He watched the woman of his dreams walk away from him in the most agonizing fashion.

"I have no damn idea. But I am going to find out." Billy said, with determination in his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

I sat in the guidance counselor's office and looked around at her millions of pictures of her dogs. I thought it was so stupid that I had to do this "orientation" thing in the first place but apparently at Hawkins High, if you were new, you had to. Even if the school year was just starting. Just then, a plump, short woman walked into the office and sat down in the desk chair, donut in hand.

"Okay so Miss…" She said as she read my file. "Williams. Welcome to Hawkins High." She said with a big smile. "It seems as though you are in your senior year. But I am looking at your grades from your last school. Your GPA is outstanding, and it says here you were in the accelerated programs at your old high school?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. I tested into the excelled program and took the college courses they had available when I was in my junior year." I said, tapping my fingers against my knee.

"That's great! Well we don't have any college credit courses here at Hawkins, however we do have an accelerated program. I would love to see how you do with that. It would only be three hours a day. The rest of your classes would be standard senior classes. Sound good?" She asked. I nodded and looked around the office as I blew a bubble with my gum. She fumbled around for a pen and started writing down my class schedule. She handed it to me and I read carefully. I would be taking Advanced Calculus, Advanced Chemistry, Sociology, and Political Science.

"It says I am only taking five courses. What about sixth period?" I asked. She chewed her donut quickly to answer.

"I will let you pick what elective you want. I have Photography, Art History, Home Ec. Level III and Parenting 101." She offered.

"I will take photography." I said with certainty in my voice. I had a pretty good eye, so the class should be a breeze.

"Alright then, you are all set. Your locker number and combination are there on the front of your schedule. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask, okay?" She said sweetly. I nodded and put my messenger bad over my neck. The day had gone by fast. I was headed to my photography class when I ran into someone.

"Oh god I am so sorry are you okay?" The young girl asked me.

"I'm fine I wasn't watching where I was going, are you okay?" I asked as I helped her pick up her books.

"I'm good. Are you new here?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I'm Nora." I said smiling. Just then, a boy came up next to her and adjusted his bag on his shoulder.

"Hi Nora. I'm Nancy, this is Jonathan." She said. I smiled at them.

"Nice to meet you both." I said as I clutched my photography journal.

"Taking Photography huh?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah. Level I." I said, looking down at my notebook.

"I took that class last year. If you get Mr. Sowzky, he's awesome." Jonathan said quietly. Nancy looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah we will see." I said smiling. The warning bell rang, and we started to part.

"Well, we are hanging out at the coffee shop downtown later if you want to join!" Nancy said as they walked away.

"I don't know, maybe!" I said as I waved.

"See you around!" Nancy said as Jonathan put an arm around her. I vaguely noticed a boy with great hair looking at them walk away. He looked torn between anger and jealousy. I shrugged and headed to room 203. I walked in and sat down in the back row, my usual spot. There were only two other students in there when I arrived. The last bell rang, and the teacher headed to the front. He had a beard and longer hair and wore Birkenstocks.

"Afternoon, class. My name is Mr. Sowzky. This is Photography Level I. The class will consist of three big projects. I don't really do any other assignments. You can use your own camera or…" He said just as the door opened. In walks Billy Hargrove. "Take a seat, Billy." Mr. Sowzky said. I looked over and saw that Billy was smirking at me, headed to my table. He took a seat right next to mine and leaned back in his chair, legs on the table. How did the teacher already know him? I sort of spaced out. He smelled so good and I could literally feel electricity the minute he sat next to me. "I do have a pre-test just to see if you know your way around a camera. Just label the parts." Mr. Sowzky said as he passed out the test. He sat back down at his desk and started fumbling through photos. Billy leaned over to me.

"Photography huh? You must be the artsy type." He said. I didn't say anything and just passed him my school schedule. He read it and chuckled. "Ah, brains and beauty. I like it." He said, my eyes still on my test. "Hey, sorry about this morning. Me and my big mouth." He said, still smirking. "Why don't you let me make it up to you." He said, putting his hand on my knee. I looked over slightly and put my hand on his.

"I'm good, thanks." I said dropping his hand on the table. His smirk faded, and he cursed under his breath. Clearly the guy was not used to getting rejected. Well he better gets used to it with me. At least for a while…


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

The rest of the school day went by in a blur. I met a lot of people and made a few friends. Though I had an alright day at my first day of school, I still missed home. It felt like no matter how great the days went, I would still miss Florida. I went to Natalie's school to pick her up and when I pulled up to the roundabout, she was laughing with a red headed girl, a brown-haired girl and a few boys. I pulled up and Natalie opened the car door, but didn't get inside.

"Hey monkey, you ready to get home?" I asked.

"I am going to hitch a ride on Will's bike back to Mike's house. They play this board game that they keep talking about and I want to see what the fuss is about." She said leaning into the window. I looked behind her and saw the boys. They looked harmless.

"Is it just going to be you and three boys?" I asked with a motherly tone. I loved our mom, but I was the only one watching out for Natalie in the parental sense. She rolled her eyes.

"Max is going too. She is the red head." She said, pointing to Max who then waved at me. I nodded and smiled to acknowledge her gesture.

"Well okay. Just call me later and let me know his address so I can pick you up for dinner. Okay?" I ordered. She nodded. "Okay have fun monkey." I said as she waved and went back to her new group of friends. I went home and pulled up to the circle driveway in front of our massive new home. My mom's Porsche was parked in front of mine and Simon had been at work all day and wouldn't be back for a while. I walked into the foyer and felt the emptiness of the house. "Mom?" I called out.

"In here honey." My mom answered from the family room. I walked inside, and she was lounging on the couch, wine already in hand. My mom wasn't perfect. She loved us, and she did the best she could, but she was anything but perfect. I could tell she was already at least a bottle in. "How was your first day?" She said as she changed the channel on the television.

"It was good. They had a tough time placing me in classes because they don't offer anything I haven't already taken. I met lots of people." I said as I set my keys down.

"That's great, dear. Where is your sister?" She asked as she sipped her dry red.

"She went to a friend's house. She said she would call and let me know where to pick her up." I said. My mom nodded.

"Okay. I am ordering take out tonight, sound good?" My mom said, not taking her eyes off the infomercial.

"Yeah. Sounds good. I am going to work on some homework." I said as she nodded, mindlessly. I went up to my room and blasted The Cure as I started on some mathematics. I had been doing homework for a couple of hours when my personal line started to ring. I flopped on my bed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?' I asked.

"Nora? It's me. I'm ready to come home. I am at sixteen maple street." Natalie said as she laughed in between words with her friends.

"Okay monkey. That isn't too far, I will just walk. I should be there in about fifteen minutes." I said as she laughed some more and hung up. It made me smile that she had made friends. I was worried that she wouldn't make any. I put on a light jacket and shoved my boots back on. I saw my mom in the living room, in the exact same place she was a couple of hours prior. I headed out the front door and started walking through the neighborhood. I walked through the mansions then got to the normal suburbs. Just as I was getting ready to head up to the street leading to Maple, a Camaro pulled up next to me.

"Hey good lookin'!" Billy Hargrove yelled out of the passenger window. He slowed down to almost a stopping point. "Where ya headed?" He asked.

"Maple Street. I'm supposed to be picking up my little sister." I said. He got a surprised look on his face.

"Maple Street huh? That's where I am headed too, have to pick up my step-sister, Max." He said, almost sounding annoyed at his task.

"Max? I think she and my sister are at the same place." I said, looking down the street.

"Exactly, so why don't you get in?" He said. "I promise I won't bite." He said holding his hands up momentarily, letting the steering wheel go. I smiled slightly and rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I said. He laughed in victory and I opened the door. I got inside, and he peeled out.

"So, where you from?" He asked.

"Florida." I replied. He smiled. "You?" I asked.

"Southern California baby." He said, smirking at me.

"Sucks doesn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah, it does." He said, somehow knowing what I meant without me asking the specific question. I smiled. We pulled up to the Wheeler house and got out of his car. I rang the doorbell and who I assumed was Mrs. Wheeler answered. She immediately noticed Billy.

"Well hi, Billy." She said, blushing and fixing her hair.

"Hey Karen. Good to see you again." Billy said in a flirty voice. Karen blushed some more, and we see Max along with Natalie coming through the foyer. Max smiled at me but her smiled suddenly faded when she saw Billy. I put my arm around Natalie and started to walk away from the gross display that was Karen Wheeler flirting with Billy Hargrove with at least a good fifteen years between them. What's worse is I could hear Billy flirting back. Billy suddenly stopped what he was doing and called out.

"Hey! What about a ride home?" He yelled as we start walking on the sidewalk.

"Thanks, we got it." I said behind my shoulder. I then heard Billy quickly say goodbye to Karen and tell Max to get in the car. I picked up the pace with Natalie in tow. I didn't want to develop a crush on not only a sometimes douche bag but also someone who had flings with cougars.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

The next morning after I had dropped Natalie off at school, I headed to Hawkins High with dread. I really didn't want to see Billy and I knew I would have to. I walked into the building and headed to my locker. I grabbed my advanced calculus book and slammed my locker door. Of course, Billy was leaning against the locker, smirking at me. I jumped a little and he chuckled.

"So jumpy." He said as he chewed on his toothpick.

"What is up with your oral fixation on those things?" I asked as I clutched my book. He inched closer to my face and smiled.

"Because you won't let me be orally fixated on those gorgeous lips of yours. So, I have settle for this." He said, making me shiver. I tried my best to hide it, but no such luck. He smiled even wider and cornered me. "Go out with me Friday night." He said as he looked at my lips he was just referring to.

"I don't take orders, sorry." I said smiling. I was obviously playing hard to get, but even that was proving to be a challenge. The dude was angelic looking. It was hard to not want to attack him in the middle of senior hallway. He smiled back at me, taking the challenge. I walked to my first class and sat down in the back. The guy that I saw yesterday with the great hair sat down next to me. Mrs. Fields walked into the room and started writing on the chalkboard.

"Okay class I want you to pair up and start on exercises one through five in chapter two. When you're finished turn them in. And…GO." She said as she sat back down at her desk, coffee in hand. The guy with the great hair scooted his desk over next to mine and smiled.

"Hey, I am Steve by the way." He said. I smiled and shook his hand.

"Hi Steve, I'm Nora." I said. I opened my book and turned to the correct page.

"You're new right? I haven't seen you before this year." He asked. I nodded. "Cool, where ya from?" He asked.

"Florida. I miss it already." I said smiling half-heartedly. He smiled.

"Yeah I hear ya. Hawkins sucks. But I know the ins and outs of this town and school so if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." He said.

"Oh, I see. You're the king of Hawkins, huh?" I joked as I started to write down our first problem.

"Eh sort of. Make any friends yet?" He asked.

"Yeah, um. Nancy Wheeler and her boyfriend…I forgot his name." I said trying to think.

"Jonathan." Steve said looking down, almost pissed.

"Oh sorry, you don't like them?" I asked.

"No, it's not that. Nancy is my ex. She dumped me for Jonathan. But I don't like hate them or anything." He said as he fiddled with his pencil.

"What about Billy Hargrove? You know him at all?" I asked.

"Yeah I know that douche bag. If you want my advice, stay away from that guy. He's crazy." Steve said, sounding serious. "He beat the shit out of me not too long ago. He was like crazed." He said, thinking back. My heart sank. Okay so apparently my giant crush was a monster. Great. But I still found myself interested.

"Oh wow. That sucks." I said, wanting to change the subject.

"So, I did all of the problems. Sorry." I said as I handed the paper to Steve. He looked at the sheet in awe.

"Holy shit. You did these equations in ten minutes?" He asked.

"I'm really good at math." I said smiling.

"Yeah I can see that." He said chuckling. Steve and I bantered about Hawkins. We talked about what our plans are after high school. He was a nice guy. "So, listen. My friends having a party this Friday. You wanna go?" He asked.

"Oh, um. Maybe! I have to see if my mom has a lame family night planned or something, but I will let you know." I said, lying through my teeth. I knew that I wanted to see Billy. But I wasn't going to see him if I was under orders. He would have to figure that part out, if not I would go with Steve.

"Cool." Steve said as the bell rang. "I'll see ya around." He said smiling. I nodded and picked up my books. Steve was nice and cute. But I couldn't stop thinking about Billy Hargrove. I walked towards the cafeteria and ran into Nancy and Jonathan. I had been sitting with them at lunch the past few days.

"Hey!" Nancy said as we went to get our food. Nancy and I both opted for salads and chips while Jonathan took a chance and got the full lunch that looked not at all appetizing. We sat down and started chatting.

"So, how has it been going being new and all?" Nancy asked.

"It's been good. Classes are going well, and I started filling out my college applications. I just finished NYU yesterday. Now I am working on Stanford." I said as Nancy's eyes widened.

"I applied at NYU! So, did Jonathan!" Nancy said smiling.

"Really?! Wouldn't that be cool if we all got in? Move to New York City?!" I said, excited. Jonathan smiled, but as usual didn't say anything.

"It would be awesome." Nancy said as she smiled and took another bite of her salad.

The rest of the day went by fast. Natalie said she wanted to start walking home with her friends, so I drove straight home. I got home and saw that my mom was already passed out by the bar in our family room. So, I went upstairs and turned on my radio. I was doing homework when my mom started to yell up the stairs. I couldn't hear what she was saying so I started to walk downstairs.

"Hi sweetie. You have a visitor." My mom said, smiling. She moved aside from the front door and there stood Billy. With a single rose. He smiled when he saw me in that smug way he usually did. It still made me weak at the knees. My mom walked away, drink in hand and as she walked away she mouthed, "He's cute!". I rolled my eyes and stood in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" I said, smirking.

"Yeah so, I don't usually ask girls out. Like ever. They usually ask me, or I just tell them to. So, this is my first try." He said. I nodded and smiled. He cleared his throat which made me laugh, he laughed with me.

"Nora Williams, will you go with me to Scott's party this Friday?" He said trying not to laugh. I had to admit, I was trying not to as well. But I couldn't help it. I laughed.

"Yes, I will go with you." I said as he handed me the rose.

"Nice. Okay I will pick you up at like eight. Cool?" He asked.

"Sounds good to me." I said.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Williams." He said as he strutted back to his car. I smiled and went back inside. My mom stood in the living room entry way with her drink in hand.

"He was cute, Nor." She said smiling.

"Yeah. He is pretty much gorgeous." I said.

"Honey, you're still on the pill, right?" She asked.

"Mother!" I yelped. She eyed me. "Yes, I am still on the pill. Where is Simon? I haven't seen him in days." I asked. My moms' expression lowered.

"Oh yeah, they are working on some top-secret project and he has been coming home super late and leaving super early. We probably won't be seeing much of him for a while." She said with a sad tone.

"Sorry mom. Hey, I have an idea. Let's do a girl's day on Saturday. You me and Nat." I said, trying to cheer my mom up.

"Okay! I will take you girls shopping and we will do lunch, how does that sound?" She asked. I nodded and smiled. I hated shopping. So, did Natalie but it made my mom happy. She went back into the family room, her drink sloshing. I had to admit, I was more so looking forward to my date with Billy than I was for girls shopping day on Saturday.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

It was finally Friday. I couldn't tell if I was excited or nervous. I was nervous because Billy hadn't been to school since he had officially asked me out. I didn't know his number and it was already Friday morning. I drove Natalie to school and saw her immediately head towards Max and the rest of the group. I followed Natalie despite the rest of the moms sitting behind my car, waiting for me to move.

"Max! Wait up!" I yelled. Natalie and Max turned around curiously. They stopped and waited for me to catch up. "Hey Max. Is Billy okay? He hasn't been to school and I wasn't sure if he was still going to Scott's party tonight." I said. Max turned away awkwardly.

"Um. Yeah, he's fine. He just hasn't felt like going to school." She said, looking at her feet, like she was leaving something out.

"Max." I said, pushing. Max looked at Natalie.

"Go on ahead. I'll be in, in a second." Max said to Natalie. Natalie looked at me then back at Max and nodded. She went with the guys and went inside the school. Max sighed. "Billy and his dad had a huge fight Wednesday night. It got…ugly. Neil hit him. Hard." Max said, almost sounding scared.

"Oh my God. Max, does Neil ever hurt you?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"No. Billy used to bully me last year when we first moved here. Then he stopped when I out him in his place." She said smiling. I smiled slightly.

"Yeah, us girls got to keep those guys in check, right?" I asked smiling. She giggled.

"Is Billy okay now?" I asked.

"He has a big cut on his lip and a gash on his eye. I don't think he wants to come to school until it's healed. My mom and his dad are out of town until next Sunday, so he can stay home, and no one says anything to him." She said as he twirled her skateboard. "Well I got to go." Max said. I nodded and smiled.

"Okay, thanks Max. Hey, what's your address?" I said before she skated away.

"1496 Sullendale Drive." She said, not turning around and skated inside the middle school. It was weird that next year those kids would be in our high school. But I wouldn't be there to protect Natalie. I would be in another state. I shrugged the thought away. I had to go check on Billy.

I pulled my map of the town out of my glove compartment and located Sullendale Drive. I drove up to the house and parked in front. I went up through the enclosed porch and knocked on the front door. Billy answered, and his face immediately turned when he saw it was me.

"Hey, um what are you doing here Williams?" He asked. I took a step towards him and turned his head with my finger. He roughly pulled away and growled under his breath. He stormed away, and I heard a door slam shut. He didn't slam the door in my face like I thought he might, so I walked inside and headed into the kitchen. I grabbed a towel and found a first aid kit under the sink. I poured the hydrogen peroxide onto the towel and headed into Billy's room. There were girly posters everywhere, and shockingly, his room was spotless. He was on his bed, lying on his back with his legs hanging over the side. "Why the fuck are you here?" He asked, looking up at the ceiling and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Max said…" I started to say. Billy looked away from the ceiling and at me.

"Max? That little bitch." He growled.

"Stop it. It wasn't her fault. I asked her where you were and why you haven't been to school." I said.

"Well both of you need to mind your own fucking business." He said softly, but in a harsh tone. I rolled my eyes.

"It is my fucking business, asshole." I said.

"Oh yeah and why is that?" He asked in a menacing tone. Almost like he was telling me I had no reason to worry about him. I walked over to the bed and straddled his hips. He sat up on his elbows and grinned. "What are you doing?" He asked, raising his eyebrow at me. I didn't smile back.

"I'm cleaning this up. Could get infected." I said as I lifted the towel to his eye. He winced as I started to clean the gash. "This happen a lot?" I asked. He growled and turned away. "Hey look at me." I said as I grabbed his chin and yanked it back, so I could look at him.

"This doesn't concern you alright?" he said with a hard look in his eye.

"Maybe not. But I don't seem to care do I?" I asked as I inched my lips towards his. I could feel his cold breath on mine and I couldn't take it anymore. I crashed my lips to his and his hands wrapped around me. I could taste the metallic taste of the blood on his lower lip. I could feel him pulling me in closer with his left hand while right held the back of my head. His tongue slipped into my mouth and everything went hazy. I had only smoked weed a few times, but kissing Billy gave me a similar high that I had never felt with another guy before. I was a virgin, but I had kissed a few guys in my day. Even some other…things. But this was different. I felt like I was floating, and Billy was keeping me from falling back to Earth.

I could feel Billy getting more excited by the minute and I knew I had to stop. I wasn't ready yet. I meant, sure I was ready for Billy. But I wasn't ready for all the bullshit that comes along with it. I started to pull away and he groaned.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked, his hands still roaming my body.

"I have to get to school. And so do you." I said as I lifted myself from him, pulling him by his shirt. He laughed softly.

"You are such a tease." He said as he stood up. I laughed slightly and grabbed my keys I had set down. We both drove our cars to Hawkins High and it was difficult to drive to say the least. My legs felt like Jell-O. We both parked our cars in the school parking lot and once I caught up with him, he put his arm around my shoulders. We walked inside, and I saw Steve staring at us. I felt bad, I knew he didn't like Billy. I said hi to him and waved. He waved back slightly and Billy notice this. Billy suddenly pushed me against the bulletin board and planted a kiss onto me that made my knees weak. I knew he was claiming his territory in front of the competition. But I didn't complain. Something about this guy was changing how I felt about men altogether. I couldn't explain it. I knew he was trouble, but I didn't care. Not one bit.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

"...And everybody wants to know 'bout how it felt to hear you scream  
They know you walk like you're a god, they can't believe I made you weak..."- Halsey, Strange Love

I got home that day and decided I should probably get ready for the party tonight. Billy would be here to get me later, but I had to admit I was anxious. I got out of the shower and I heard the front door bell ring. I knew my mom wasn't home because her BMW was gone. Natalie was apparently out with her group, so I went to the front door to find Nancy at the door.

"Hey Nancy!" I said. She turned and smiled.

"Hey! Mind if we talk for a sec?" She asked, holding her books.

"Sure, come on in." I said as I led her inside. We went up to my room and I started rifling through my closet. "So, what's up?" I asked.

"I hear you're going with Billy Hargrove to the party tonight." She said.

"Yeah, why?" I asked, as I continued looking through my clothes.

"Nothing it's just I wanted to tell you to be careful. Billy is…" Nancy started to say.

"I know. I know he is rough around the edges. But there is just something about him..." I said as I chose a pair of light skinny jeans, a tight black long sleeve shirt and boots.

"I mean as long as he is good to you…I am cool with it." She said smiling. I gave her a reassuring look and started to change.

"So, when is he coming to get you?" She asked as she fiddled with her bracelet.

"Eight." I said as I started to mess with my hair.

"So…spill. What have you guys done?" She asked, smirking. I laughed.

"We've just kissed. No biggie." I said.

"Are you going to go all the way with him?" Nancy asked.

"I don't know. I mean I am still a virgin, so I am kind of picky. I've done everything else so it's not like I don't know what I am doing. It's just I feel like Billy is a hit it and quit it type. Not sure I am looking for that." I said.

"Yeah. I get that. Jonathan and I started doing it last year. But he wasn't my first." She said looking down.

"Oh yeah, you were with Steve, right?" I asked.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Oh, Steve might have mentioned it to me in class the other day." I said. She nodded. We talked about boys and other random topics before Nancy left to go get ready for the party. I was surprised she and Jonathan were going considering it didn't seem like their thing. But she said they wanted to go since it was our senior year. Once she left, it was time for Billy to be here. Sure enough, the bell rang. I answered and there he was, looking as gorgeous as ever.

"You ready to go, beautiful?" He asked.

"Yeah, lets get outta here." I said as we walked to his car. He opened the door for me and I stifled a giggle. He blared his metal and we made our way to the party. When we pulled up there were tons of people. Kegs everywhere and people already smashed. Billy wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we walked inside. His circle of friends surrounded us and were already shoving drinks in our hands.

"Hey new girl, do some shots." One guy said.

"Man come on." Billy said. Before his friend could respond, I was taking shot after shot. After five shots in a row, I look to my left and Billy is looking at me like I am the Golden Prize. He looked so proud. "Damn you didn't tell me you're a badass on top of being gorgeous and a Brainiac." He said as he put an arm around me. We all laughed and drank our way into the night. Billy and had several make out sessions and I couldn't get enough of it. I saw Nancy and Jonathan, so I went over to say hello.

"Hey guys!" I said drunkenly as I put my arms around both of them. They laughed at my sloppiness.

"Hey. Looks like you're having fun." Jonathan said.

"Yeah where is your guy?" Nancy said as I released them. Before I could answer, Billy came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"He's right here." He said as he turned my neck to kiss me. I could see Nancy and Jonathan shaking their heads at us, so I pulled away. Shockingly enough, Billy was being decent to Nancy and Jonathan which made me happy. They were really my only friends, so it meant a lot that he was trying to be nice. From what I could tell, nice wasn't usually in Billy's vocabulary.

By the end of the night, I was wasted. I remember passing out in Billy's arms and waking up with him carrying me through my front door. I looked around to see if my mom was still up, but she had already passed out from the booze. Luckily, the house was so big, she would never know Billy was taking me to my room. Not that she would care anyway. Billy laid me down on my bed and looked into my eyes.

"So fucking gorgeous." He said as he played with a strand of my hair. I hazily smiled up at him.

"Right back at ya, handsome." I said. He smiled and bent down to kiss me. His tongue grazed mine as the kiss intensified. My entire body was on fire and I was pretty sure it wasn't from the booze and weed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in as close as I could. His hand roamed all over my body and suddenly it was down my jeans. As he progressed in his task, I moaned into his mouth and pulled away to breath. I bit down on my lower lip which caused it bleed. Billy shook at this and sucked on my lower lip. As the wave finally came over me in a trembling crash, I decided to return the favor. I wasn't sure if I was being like this because I was wasted or because I really wanted to. Maybe it was a mix of both. As I worked my hand in a way that made him quiver, he quaked in his release. He breathed out in a rushing moment of defeat and laid down next to me.

"Wow." He said. "You are amazing." He breathed out, smiling. I smiled back as I rested my head on his chest.

"Well, that was nothing." I said.

"Nothing huh? Then why don't you show me what else you got?" He asked as he played with my hair.

"Not yet." I said smiling. "I'm making you work for that one." I said. He scoffed.

"After that I will be working overtime to get it." He joked. I laughed. "I should probably go, yeah?" He asked.

"No just stay here." I said as I pulled the covers up to us.

"Are you sure? Won't your parents get pissed?" He asked.

"My mom won't care. My mom isn't like a normal mom. And my step dad is never home. My dad is back in Florida, so I think we're good." I said. He smiled and faced me. We were lying next to each other, staring into each other's eyes. "Hope you don't mind Metallica, I have my CD player set to an alarm at nine thirty." I said as I started to drift off.

"My God, you are perfect." He said. "Where the hell did you come from?" He said as he brushed aside my hair out of my face. Before I knew it, I was asleep in his arms.

AUTHORS NOTE- Okay so we have seen a side of Billy that we've never seen before. Not even in the show. But we have to remember this is Billy we are talking about. Get ready for some abuse. It won't be hardcore and Nora can hold her own. But the honeymoon is over so to speak.


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up the next morning, Billy was gone. I sat up and rubbed my pounding head. When I looked down, there was a page torn out of my notebook and placed on my pillow.

" _Had to jet beautiful, I have a job interview at the rec center. I'll call you later. X- Billy"_

I smiled and heard a knock at my door that made my head twitch.

"Come in!" I groaned. Natalie came in with Aspirin and water. She smiled and handed them to me. "You are the raddest little sister, Nat." I said as I took the pills.

"So I totally saw Max's brother leave this morning." She said smirking.

"Uh huh. What's your point?" I asked.

"Did you guys do it?" She asked.

"Natalie! That is none of your business but no we didn't." I said teasing her. Natalie and I told each other everything and now that she was getting older, I felt more comfortable confiding in her with things.

"Yeah sure. Whatever. Are you ready for shopping day with mom?" Natalie asked sarcastically.

"Yes. I know you hate shopping just as much as I do, but it will make mom happy. I think she is lonely now a lot since Simon is always working." I said as I started to grab clothes to take in the bathroom with me.

"Nor? Do you think Simon is cheating on mom?" I asked. Natalie and I were both very intelligent but she was better at reading people.

"I don't think so. I think he genuinely just works a lot." I said. "I am gonna shower and then I will be ready. Is mom up?" I asked.

"Yeah, she is more hungover than you." Natalie said as she walked out into the hall with me. Smart kid.

The day consisted of my mom making my sister and I try things on that we didn't even like. My mom tried to get me to try on prom dresses since prom was only a couple of months away. Which also meant graduation. The thought made me wince. We walked into a department store and my mom had me trying on different dresses when finally I tried one on that I liked. It was a tight long dark red dress that had a slight flare towards the bottom. It wasn't too low cut but showed a little of my assets. The sleeves were tight, long and sheer. My mom picked out strappy black stilettos that lifted my height a bit. When I emerged from the fitting room, my mom and sisters mouths dropped.

"Oh honey. You look so beautiful." My mom said with a tear in her eye.

I couldn't believe it was me in this dress. My slender figure looked great and I actually had a butt! My long black hair swayed behind me and brushed against my bare back. My mom bought me the dress even though I told her I doubt I was going to go.

"I think Billy will ask you." Natalie said as she took a sip of her slushie. Before I could protest, I saw Nancy, her little sister and her mom Karen.

"Nora hey!" Nancy said as she gave me a hug. I couldn't help but notice Karen eye me strangely. We chatted for a bit while my mom and Karen talked.

"So hey, you want to stay the night tonight?" I asked.

"For sure! I will be over around seven!" Nancy said as she and her family walked away.

"She seems nice." My mom said. I nodded as I recalled Mrs. Wheelers awkward stare in my direction.

We got home and I ran upstairs to my room. My answering machine had one missed message. I played the tape.

"Hey you. Um, went to my interview. Looks like I am going to be Hawkins Rec Center's newest lifeguard this summer. Anyway, uh give me a call when you can." He said. I smiled and called him. It rang a few times then he picked up.

"Hey." I said smiling.

"Hey beautiful. What have you been up to?" He asked.

"My mom took my and my sister shopping. Got a stupid prom dress." I said, trying not to sound desperate.

"Oh yeah. I'll bet you look smokin' hot in it too." He said suggestively.

"Maybe. I'll let you be the judge of that." I said.

"Oh, so you think I am taking you eh?" He said teasing.

"No actually I was going to let Steve Harrington take me." I said, not being serious.

"I'll break his teeth in." He said half serious have joking.

"Well, I mean if no one else will take me…"I said.

"Oh trust me, you're going with me." He said. My heart jumped. I was going to prom with Billy fucking Hargrove.


	9. Chapter 9

The following Monday, I got out of my car and turned to lock it. Two strong hands came up behind me and kissed me neck.

"Mmm you look so fucking good today." He said. I was just wearing black leggings and an off shoulder hot pink shirt. I turned around and put my arms around Billy's neck. We had a make out session in front of my car and I could feel eyes on us but I didn't care. We heard the warning bell ring and he put an arm around my shoulder. We went inside and went our separate ways.

I walked with Nancy and Jonathan to our first class. We all sat at one science table and did stupid experiements that we had done in twenty minutes. When the bell rang, Jonathan hurried off to his next class that was on the other side of campus and Nancy and I headed down the hall. I saw a group of girls headed towards me and they gave me the nastiest look.

"Slut." The red headed girl said as I passed. I turned around.

"Excuse me?!" I yelled. Nancy grabbed my arm and pulled me with her. "Who the hell was that?" I asked.

"That's Katie Perkins. She and her band of bitches love Billy Hargrove. But he never gives them the time of day." She explained. I guess that made sense but it still pissed me off. Throughout the day, Katie and her friends yelled names at me, even hurled a pencil in my direction that almost hit my face. It was the end of the day and Nancy and I headed to the bathroom. We were in there talking when Katie and her friends made one last ditch effort to piss me off.

"So how long did it take before you spread your legs for Billy huh?" Katie asked.

"By the looks of it, I'd say barely five minutes." Her friend Lauren added.

"He likes me. Not you. Get the fuck over it." I said as I grabbed a paper towel to dry my hands. Katie took a step closer to me and shoved me.

"Hey leave her alone Katie." Nancy said as she stood next to me.

"Shut up skank. Don't even get me started on you." Katie said directly in Nancy's face, shoving her harder than she shoved me. That was it.

"Come on Nancy." I said as I grabbed Nancy's arm. We headed outside to the parking lot to get to our cars when we realized the mean girl group was following us, chanting obscenities. '

I saw Billy leaning against his car that was close to mine, watching us. He had his typical toothpick in his mouth and started to walk towards me concerned. I shook my head telling him not to. He stopped, his two buddies next to him.

"Whore!" Katie shouted at me. I ignored her and reached Billy. Nancy found Jonathan and started to get in his car.

"The fuck is going on?" Billy asked. His friends laughing at Katie's insults.

"Nothing. I don't care what she says." I said, Billy nodded.

"You're little sister will turn out to be whore just like her big sister Nora!" Katie yelled. That was it. I turned and Billy didn't try to stop me.

I reached Katie and her friends and before I knew it, I decked her square in the nose. I waved my hand in pain and Billy and his friends laughed. Billy came up behind me and kissed my hand.

"Who taught you how to punch like that?! Damn!" Billy laughed. Katie writhed on the concrete, covering her bleeding nose. We all saw the principal coming out of the school and we all got in our cars and bolted. Billy rolled down his window and yelled to me, "I'm coming over!" He said as his friends laughed at nothing his car.

"Alright at nine!" I yelled back and smiled. I had such a rush from punching Katie. When I got home, Nancy called.

"Oh my god did you punch her?! I didn't see much." Nancy said through the phone.

"Yeah, no one talks about my little sister like that." I explained.

"Yeah I don't blame you, that was awesome!" Nancy said. I smiled. I would always defend my sister, but I felt like this new side of me had a lot to do with my new love interest.


End file.
